


Two Little Boys

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Series: Severus Finds Love Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron, and their two children are the perfect family, but not all things are meant to last.<br/>Warnings: Nothing in the actual fic, but if you have read fic II, you can probably guess what happens -- yes it is a pre-character death fic, and it is extremely upsetting. I am really hoping there won't be any other fics in this series as jarring and unsettling. I almost decided not to post it because it is overly sad, but it was a story that needed to be told. I wanted to give some solid background on the two boys, and it was important to see that they were part of such a loving family from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Little Boys

**Title**: Two Little Boys (Fic III of my 'Severus Finds Love' Series)  
**Author**: [](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing**: HP/RW, but also has two OC's  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Date Written**: July 03, 2007  
**Summary**: Harry, Ron, and their two children are the perfect family, but not all things are meant to last.  
**Warnings**: Nothing in the actual fic, but if you have read fic II, you can probably guess what happens -- yes it is a pre-character death fic, and it is extremely upsetting. I am really hoping there won't be any other fics in this series as jarring and unsettling. I almost decided not to post it because it is overly sad, but it was a story that needed to be told. I wanted to give some solid background on the two boys, and it was important to see that they were part of such a loving family from the beginning.  
**Words**: 842  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing HP -- that would be JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.  
**A/N**: Thanks so much to [](http://magdelena1969.livejournal.com/profile)[**magdelena1969**](http://magdelena1969.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing this for me, and thank you so much for all the ideas you have given me for future fics in the series.

~*~

Harry sat on the bed and smiled as his two sons crawled into his lap and cuddled up to him. He kissed each of them and ruffled their messy hair as he leaned back, the two clinging to him. When all three were comfortable, he opened the book he was holding in his hand to the first chapter and looked at the two sleepy-looking green-eyed little boys who had completely stolen his heart. "Are the two of you ready?" He received two enthusiastic nods as well as some inaudible sounds of excitement from his youngest. "Okay then…"

From the doorway, Ron watched as his husband read to their sons, and as he leaned his head against the door, he wondered how he had been so lucky to end up with such an amazing husband and two wonderful children. Everything he had dreamed of as a child had come true, and more.

Backing away from the door, he descended the stairs and entered the living room where the sitter was. "My husband is reading to Harry and Ronnie, so it will be a few more minutes before we leave. As I said earlier, we will be back by midnight, but if we are going to be delayed, we will ring you. If Harry has a nightmare, which he does quite often, if you don't mind rocking him until he calms down, that always seems to put him back to sleep."

"That will not be a problem, Mr Potter. My little sister does the same thing, so I am accustomed to calming her down. I'm sure Harry will be fine."

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when he heard his husband descending the stairs. Turning to look at Harry, he noticed how strained his husband looked. "What's wrong? Is Harry crying?"

Harry shook his head. "Do we really have to go to this thing tonight?"

Ron should have known. Harry had been pensive about going all day. "You know we do. If we don't go, we'll never hear the end of it, you know that. If it wasn't for Snape, maybe we could get away with not going, but I think we should, Harry. Not for you so much, but for me. I think I need him to know that I have forgiven him. It's just something I need him to know."

"Then we'll go. I wouldn't miss you telling him this for the world. I'm sure the two of you will soon be making potions together."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I somehow doubt that." He approached Harry and embraced him. When they broke apart, he led his worried-looking husband to the sofa. Looking over his shoulder at the sitter, he smiled. "Would you give us a few minutes alone, Keri?" After she left, Ron lifted a hand and caressed the side of Harry's face. "I love you, so much, so so much. I know that you are tired and want to stay here with the boys. How about this? We go to this thing tonight, make nice, and do our thing, then we come home and, well then we can really do our thing." Ron could hear Harry's breathing speed up at just the suggestion. He loved how he could affect the man he loved. "Then tomorrow, we'll have a family day, just the four of us. You've been wanting to take Ronnie up on his new broom, so we can do that. I think Harry will be excited when he gets Ronnie's broom."

Harry smiled. A day with his three favourite boys…that sounded like the best thing in the world. He still didn't want to go out tonight, but he knew how important this was to Ron. He also knew that even as the man would never acknowledge it as thus, being forgiven by Ron would mean a lot to Snape. Harry had not quite reached the point where he could forgive Snape, but he was hoping he could do so soon. He didn't want his boys growing up learning to hate because that is what they watched their daddy do.

Harry threaded his fingers through Ron's. "I think Ronnie and Harry will love having a day with their daddy and father. Okay, I think we should go before I change my mind. The quicker we leave and show ourselves, the quicker we can get back here. It's been far too long since I've been with you properly, and I'm feeling needy tonight."

Not speaking, because that was the last thing he wanted to do, Ron moaned ever so slightly. "Soon, I promise." Standing, Ron helped Harry up and led him to the door. "Keri? We are going now. If you need us, ring my mobile." When the teenager entered the living room, Ron smiled, then opened the door and followed Harry outside.

Looking back towards the house before they Disapparated, Harry smiled and touched his fingers to his mouth and blew a kiss towards one of the upstairs windows. "Sleep well, my little angels."

He and Ron Disapparated.

The End

[   
](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/164431.html)


End file.
